El proceso
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "The Process", de Trinity Everett. Ambientada después del episodio 4x17. "Su coche quedó a la vista mucho antes de lo que a ella le habría gustado y de repente se sorprendió a sí misma caminando más despacio para prolongar su paseo. Había sido una buena noche; no estaba preparada para que se acabara."


**Historia original: "The Process", de TrinityEverett, incluida en su colección "As The Story Goes"**

 **Ambientado al final del capítulo 4x17, "Once Upon A Crime"**

* * *

– Bueno, parece que estás fuera de peligro, Castle.

Su compañero se rio por lo bajo a su lado, incitando que una sonrisa se extendiera por su propia cara y provocando que una corriente de calor se expandiera desde el ombligo de Kate hasta la punta de sus dedos. Casi hizo que su abrigo de lana quedara obsoleto. A ella le encantaba su risa.

Bueno, le gustaban muchas más cosas de él, pero su situación todavía era complicada. Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, por supuesto, pero era un proceso. Un proceso que amenazaba con desquiciarla, pero que era necesario.

– Sí, supongo que sí. Y ni siquiera has tenido que usar tu pistola.

Esta vez fue ella la que se echó a reír, permitiéndole ver cuánto apreciaba su broma. Él había mantenido la compostura toda la tarde durante la actuación de su madre, así que se merecía esto. La oportunidad de sostener la puerta para ella y hacerla reír durante el corto trayecto hasta su coche.

– Qué suerte la mía. Probablemente habría sido difícil explicárselo a Gates.

Era imposible no corresponder la sonrisa que él le dedicó a modo de respuesta. Esta era la parte fácil.

– Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche – ofreció ella suavemente, dándole un leve tirón a la manga de la chaqueta de Castle. El cogerle de la mano antes había sido un gesto impulsivo, pero sus roces se estaban produciendo cada vez más deliberadamente.

– Siempre te lo pasas bien cuando mi madre y tú os unís contra mí.

Bueno, eso no podía negarlo, así que le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, dándole un leve empujón de medio lado.

– Lo dices como si no te encantara ser el centro de atención, Castle.

Él se rio de nuevo, devolviéndole el empujón. Habían estado haciendo esto muy a menudo últimamente. Los toques juguetones, la risa. Estaba muy bien.

– Me alegro.

– ¿Eh? – ella levantó la mirada hacia él, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería. ¿Acaso había dicho algo en voz alta sin pretenderlo?

– Me alegro de que te lo pasaras bien a mi costa, Beckett.

Claro. El espectáculo.

– ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir tu ego? – dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio para mantener todo lo que podría decirle a raya.

– No tengo ni idea, la verdad.

– Pobrecito…

– Sí, es difícil ser yo.

Beckett bajó la cabeza para ocultar una nueva sonrisa. A veces su compañero podía incluso superar a su madre en lo que a artes escénicas se refiere, pero era entrañable. Este hombre quería a su madre sin reservas, sin importar lo mucho que se quejara de ella.

Su coche quedó a la vista mucho antes de lo que a ella le habría gustado y de repente se sorprendió a sí misma caminando más despacio para prolongar su paseo. Había sido una buena noche; no estaba preparada para que se acabara. Su apartamento estaría a oscuras cuando entrase, silencioso y vacío. En cualquier otro momento la tranquilidad le habría venido bien, pero después de salir del loft simplemente le parecía solitario.

– No vas a volver al trabajo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué? – sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que la estudiaba cuidadosamente. Se había acostumbrado a su escrutinio hacía mucho tiempo. – No, no. Me voy a casa. Es tarde, no hay ningún motivo para volver a la comisaría hasta mañana por la mañana, a no ser que recibamos una llamada.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que él había estado buscando en su cara, parecía haberlo encontrado, porque asintió, sonriendo con facilidad una vez más.

– Bien.

– Sí – accedió ella, sacando lentamente sus llaves del bolsillo del abrigo.

Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar los dientes de la llave sin que ella pensara conscientemente en ello, demasiado preocupada en encontrar un nuevo tema de conversación. Estaban ya muy cerca del coche, enseguida sería hora de que se marchara, por mucho que deseara quedarse.

– Bueno, pues me voy – ¿cómo podía dársele tan mal esto?

– Vale – respondió Castle, con un tono tan resignado como el de ella.

Asintiendo patéticamente a modo de respuesta, Beckett dio un paso hacia el coche.

– Gracias de nuevo. Y dáselas también a Martha.

– Lo haré.

Esto no había sido una cita, pero desde luego, lo parecía. Pero claro, ella no estaría tan nerviosa con ninguna otra cita. No debería estar pasándolo tan mal ahora, tampoco. El proceso podía llegar a ser una tortura a veces.

– Nos vemos mañana, Castle.

Ella no esperó a que él respondiera. Tampoco se paró a pensar demasiado acerca del beso que plantó en la mejilla de Castle. No fue un beso espectacular, y no duró más de un par de segundos, pero sus mejillas se encendieron traicioneramente de todas maneras mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta del coche y meterse dentro.

– ¡Oh! – añadió rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta. – Y dile a Martha que me muero de ganas de ver esas fotos de las que me ha hablado.

Eso pareció sacar a Castle de su estupor.

– ¿Qué? No, eso no es justo, Beckett. Si tú ves mis fotos de cuando era pequeño, yo tamb…

Ella cerró la puerta antes de que Castle pudiera acabar de protestar, sintiendo como la sonrisa se le extendía por la cara. Eso los ponía de nuevo en la misma situación, ¿verdad?

– ¡Beckett! ¡Llamaré a tu padre!

– Buenas nocheeees, Castle – canturreó ella a través de la ventana, sacando el coche de la plaza de aparcamiento.

Una mirada de reojo en el espejo retrovisor le bastó para notar la expresión divertida y casi extasiada de Castle.

Bien. Era un proceso y a veces una tortura, pero ya estaban casi ahí.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde mi última traducción o historia original, pero he estado planeando un montón de historias nuevas, así que espero poder sacar tiempo a final de mes para sentarme a escribirlas. Pero eso no será hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo menos, me temo. Así que, mientras tanto, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. ¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
